Some Things Stay the Same
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Franchouchou is heading to the Karatsu Kunchi to perform! However, anxieties are high for one of the eldest of the bunch. How much of the festival had changed since Yugiri's time? How much had stayed the same? Luckily, Sakura is there to help her discover and relive every single part of the festival! Sakugiri. Background Junkai as well. Rating for Saki's language.
1. Announcement

_**I don't own Zombieland Saga**_

 _ **Alright! I really love this pairing, like, a lot. So, here's another Sakugiri. This one revolves around the Karatsu Kunchi, which I'm actually late for, but I'm okay with that. I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura yawned as she and the others waited for Kotaro to join them for the morning meeting. She and the others had been up practicing most of the night. Being zombies, they didn't actually need sleep, but having it helped them all feel a little closer to how they were when they were alive.

The others busied themselves with anything they could get their hands on. Lily played with a doll one of their fans had given her a little while back. It was a cute thing with big blue eyes and orange curls. It didn't have a creepy smile or anything like that, which was Saki's original worry about the thing. It seemed fine enough, though.

Junko and Ai battled each other on some handheld videogames. Videogames were just taking off when Junko died, so she had been excited to see what they had evolved into in the last thirty years. Saki played around with a Tamagotchi she'd found on the internet, happily petting and feeding it. Tae snoozed as usual while Yugiri simply brushed her hair.

Personally, Sakura didn't think she needed to brush her hair. With how often she did, it already had a sleek shine to it. No doubt, it felt like silk or velvet to the touch. Sakura wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it.

She was knocked from that train of thought by the door opening and Kotaro strolling in. Wide smile already in place, he faced them all and shouted, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

Sakura, conditioned through fear, immediately straightened and replied, "Good morning, sir!"

Saki rolled her eyes and said nothing as she, Ai, and Junko put their games away. Lily set her doll on her lap and Yugiri put her brush away. Tae snapped awake, cocking her head semi-attentively.

"Look alive, ladies, not that you can," Kotaro grinned, marching to the board. "We've got a super huge gig in two days!"

"What's the 411, Shades?" Saki asked, cleaning her ears with disinterest.

"You ladies are finally going to get another the chance to perform at a big event!" the eccentric manager told her, doing finger guns at them all. "Karatsu Kunchi!"

That made all of the girls straighten and even Yugiri's eyes widened. "That still happens?" she gasped, a small hint of excitement entering her voice.

"Hell yeah!" Saki pumped a fist in the air. "It's still around!"

"It sounds exciting," Junko said, looking to Ai.

The younger idol nodded. "It's a big festival held every year in Karatsu to celebrate the harvest. The families there open their homes and shops to share food and festivities with strangers and friends alike. A ton of people show up."

"When is it?" Lily piped up, big eyes sparkling eagerly. "When are we going?"

"In two days!" Kotaro told her. "The festival is held from November second to the fourth."

"Oh, sweet!" Sakura chirped. "We might have a chance of getting on TV in more than just commercials!"

As everyone began talking excitedly about what they all wanted to do, Sakura glanced over to find Yugiri still sitting, a pensive expression on her face. It was unlike the redhead not to at least listen to the group chatter. Moving over, Sakura took Junko's usual seat, smiling up at the older woman.

"Hey," she said softly, so as not to startle her.

Yugiri blinked and turned to their second-in-command. "Ah, Sakura. How may I-?"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Sakura could already feel the first prickle of a blush, knowing what Yugiri was prone to saying. "We still have to work on that phrasing after all."

The taller woman gave a giggle and asked instead, "What did you need?"

"You just seem really quiet," Sakura explained. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Yugiri replied. "I just wonder if the floats are still the same as when I was alive."

Sakura beamed at her. She knew, of course, that they were all the exact same floats, some of which even created and gifted during Yugiri's lifetime. However, instead of saying as much, she offered a large smile. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Yugiri blinked up at her before returning the smile with her usual. "True enough. I can't wait to get there."

At that moment, Kotaro clapped his hands to regain attention. He wouldn't admit it, but he was waiting for Sakura to get Yugiri back on track before calling things to order. "Alright, make sure to rest up and practice! We leave in two days!"

With that, he swept out of the room with a flutter of his jacket. The girls all made their way back to their room, still chatting excitedly about the news. Sakura remained beside Yugiri, watching the others contentedly. Saki fell back onto her blankets, Lily sitting off to her side as they talked about all of the great food they were hoping to try. Junko and Ai chatted about the rhythms they would hear outside of the drummers and flutists on the floats. While Tae went about her own thing, Yugiri and Sakura settled on Sakura's blankets.

A warm feeling erupted in Sakura's chest and stomach at realizing that this was the longest she and Yugiri had ever been next to one another. She stole a glance to the side to find the redhead looking off into space once more.

Yugiri stared blankly at the wall as her mind wandered. The Karatsu Kunchi was still around. It was still a festival celebrated in honor of the harvest. That meant the Karatsu shrine was still standing as well. It was absolutely astounding, discovering that something from as far back as her own time and even long before she had even been born was still practiced even a century or so later. How had the floats changed? Were they completely new now? And what of the shrine? Were visitors still allowed to come and pray?

She didn't want to admit it, but Yugiri was desperately hoping not too much had changed about the parade. From the way the others spoke, it didn't sound like it, but she knew better than to assume based on the words of others. She would have to see for herself. In all honesty, she was… frightened. It was one thing to see things she hadn't actually experienced change. To see something she'd seen off and on during her lifetime change so drastically-.

"Yugiri?"

The soft voice snapped the courtesan from her thoughts and she took a deep breath. Her blurry vision focused slightly and Sakura's worried visage appeared before her. It was then that Yugiri felt something wet drip down her cheeks. Sakura lifted a napkin and dotted the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura inquired gently. "You were fine for a second, but then you just started crying."

Mustering a smile, Yugiri tried to calm herself while reassuring her friend. "Ah, I suppose I got lost in memories for a bit. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to apologize for," Sakura told her with a smile, scooting closer. "I'm sure it's a little scary, not knowing if or how things have changed since you were alive."

"Somewhat," Yugiri agreed quietly.

The pinkette beside her grinned. "Then I'll tell you what. How about you and I experience the festival together?"

"I beg your pardon?" Red eyes blinked in confusion, but Sakura was all smiles.

"If you're afraid of how things have changed, you shouldn't be alone. And besides, a festival about giving thanks and community shouldn't be spent alone anyway. Saki and Lily can handle Tae just fine. Ai and Junko are probably going to be going off together. So, why don't we see the sights?" Yugiri looked down contemplatively and Sakura added, "Come on. It'll be a great way to know what's going on and see everything."

The older woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Very well," she agreed, opening her eyes to nod to Sakura, a small smile slipping onto her lips. "I shall explore the festival with you."

"Great!" Sakura cheered. "And I'll be there to help if anything seems overwhelming."

Yugiri stared into the wide red eyes of Number One and felt a stir in her chest. "That is very kind of you, Sakura. Thank you."

Her apprehension from earlier still remained, but it had been diminished by the optimistic and supporting warmth of their second-in-command. Perhaps this trip would be good after all. With Sakura around, nothing can go too terribly wrong.

* * *

 ** _Here we go! First actual ZLS fic. I hope you're already for fluff and festivities!  
_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


	2. Experience the Festival

**_Here's another chapter coming at you, alligators! I will say that I have not personally experienced this festival, but I did try my best to get a sense for it since it's one of the things that happens in Saga and the show is all about the Saga Prefecture, after all. Hopefully, you like it!_**

* * *

The van pulled up to the hotel they were all going to be staying at for their time in the city. As per usual, Kotaro got them all a single room to reduce risk of being seen without makeup. As they were laying out their blankets, Sakura felt a new presence beside her and glanced over.

"I hope you do not mind a slight change of design," Yugiri murmured, her usual smile in place as she laid her blanket next to Sakura's.

Lily took the hint and bounced over to where Ai was laying out her own blankets. Without a word, Lily pulled Ai's blankets closer to where Junko and Tae were setting out theirs. The two former idols glanced to one another and blushed slightly, but neither protested the change.

Saki laughed and laid her blanket on Sakura's other side. "Looks like it's fine by everyone! Now hurry up! I wanna see the sights before our first performance later!"

Sakura nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yugiri finishing up and wondered what was going on. Did Yugiri think she had to change places in order for her and Sakura to spend time together? It really wasn't necessary for her to do this, but Sakura also wasn't going to complain about it, either.

Once everyone had laid out their blankets and reapplied any smudged makeup, the group set off to see the sights. It was still early in the day, only around one in the afternoon, so they had plenty of time before their show.

"Shades says we're set to perform before the parade takes off at seven," Saki was informing them. "So, he wants us to be in place by five thirty. That means four hours to check things out!"

"Would you like to go see the other musicians?" Ai asked, holding out a hand to Junko.

"Sounds like fun," the silver-haired woman agreed, taking the proffered hand. "We'll catch up with you all back at the hotel by five thirty."

Saki shrugged. "Have fun! Don't show up the competition too bad in any improv." She snickered and turned to Lily. "What about you, Squirt? Wanna check out some food stands?"

"Definitely!" Lily cheered, grabbing hold of Tae's sweater. "Come on, Tae! We're gonna go find plenty of things for you to eat!" A groan was her only reply.

"You two coming?" Saki called to Sakura and Yugiri.

"We might meet you along the way," Sakura reassured her. "You three have fun."

The trio waved to them and headed away. Sakura watched them before switching her attention to the tall woman beside her. "Yugiri?" she asked. "You wanna go explore?"

Red eyes turned to her and the courtesan nodded. "Yes, I would like that. If it is fine with you, I would like to just walk around for a bit. It has been quite some time since I have been somewhere relatively familiar."

"That's perfectly fine," the pinkette told her, reaching out to grasp her hand. Both froze momentarily at the contact. Sakura was surprised at herself for making such a bold move without thinking. Yugiri's cheeks flushed a little at how warm and soft Sakura's hand was in her own.

The pair got over the moment quickly and Yugiri tightened her hand in Sakura's. "I am in your care," she said, gesturing for her companion to lead the way.

Sakura beamed and set off.

With the sun still high in the sky, the two of them set off to explore Karatsu. Several thousand people had already arrived for the chance to experience the festivities before the parade. Shop owners and families called from their windows and steps, having set up tables and stoves for outdoor cooking. People flocked to them, happy for a chance to eat through all the sightseeing.

Yugiri noted that there were people from outside Japan here as well. She hadn't known the festival was such a big deal, even to the people across the water. Someone bumped her and she moved closer to Sakura, keeping close to the shorter girl's side.

Sakura blinked up at the taller woman and then to the person who had walked passed. Yugiri always seemed so unfazed, but the pinkette supposed that even she had times when she was uneasy. The crowds likely weren't nearly as big back in the 1800s, so maybe Yugiri wasn't sure about being in a crowd this big. It also didn't help that they were zombies and too much touching could expose them.

Setting her jaw, Sakura hooked her arm through Yugiri's, pulling the redhead closer and re-entwining their fingers. Red eyes flicked to her in shock and Sakura smiled, merely continuing on her way. Yugiri followed along, feeling another blush creep up her cheeks at being practically meshed against Sakura's side. She couldn't really complain, though, as it was oddly warm.

For the rest of the time, Yugiri kept close to Sakura, the pinkette steering her easily through the crowds. It was the first time Yugiri had really seen Sakura in her element outside of their concerts. She was relaxed and she smiled brightly as she pointed different things out to Yugiri. As they stopped for food at one of the stands, the courtesan felt that same stirring in her chest and she felt her heart give a few hard beats.

 _That is so odd to feel from something that doesn't beat otherwise,_ she thought, placing a hand over her breast as Sakura chatted easily with the man running the stand. _Perhaps this is how Lily feels when she gets nervous. However… I do not **feel** nervous. I feel… warm… _

"Here you go, Yugiri," Sakura chirped, startling Yugiri from her conflicted thoughts. She handed the taller woman a bowl of takoyaki before taking some for herself.

Yugiri blinked and smiled. "Oh, it has been a long time since I have had akashiyaki."

Sakura gave an awkward chuckle and explained, "This is actually a derivative of it. It's called takoyaki. It's made with similar ingredients, though."

Her companion blinked before sticking the pick into one of the flour balls and popping it into her mouth. Sakura watched in awe as several emotions crossed Yugiri's face in quick succession. First she blinked in confusion, obviously getting a feel for the taste. Then her eyes widened in shock, no doubt from the addition of the sauce. Finally, her eyes shut and a wide smile stretched across her face. She was practically _glowing_ with happiness.

"It is so… simple," she whispered. "Yet, it still has the same feel and a similar taste as akashiyaki. There is no mistaking the two are different, but they are also the same."

"So you like it?" Sakura asked slowly, popping one of the balls into her mouth.

"It is delicious," Yugiri affirmed, digging into the treat.

As they ate, the two of them continued on their walk. Even though they weren't linking arms, Sakura noticed that Yugiri kept close to her side, their shoulders brushing every other step. She tried not to focus on it too hard, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. It was a nice feeling to know that Yugiri trusted Sakura to help her and keep her safe in this new period.

 _She usually seems so calm and in control,_ Sakura thought, stealing a gaze up at the taller woman. _Now, though, she's relying on me instead of taking things as they come._

They passed a few more shops and Yugiri was eager to try the different dishes. Sakura was all too happy to tell her what they were and if any were different from when they were in her time. They passed Lily, Tae, and Saki in the middle of an eating contest. Tae clearly had everyone else outmatched, though Lily and Saki weren't doing too bad either.

"I suppose not having an actual feeling of hunger and not having to worry about our stomach bursting helps," Yugiri giggled, watching Tae's number continue to skyrocket.

"So long as they're careful," Sakura agreed. She took the opportunity to set their bowls on a stand meant for the dishes patrons were finished using. With both hands free, she didn't think twice about linking arms with Yugiri again and setting off.

Saki watched them go with narrowed eyes, focusing especially on their linked arms. A grin spread over her lips as they disappeared. _Well, I'll be damned. Egghead's got some big ones, that's for sure. Question is whether she'll prove brass enough to use'em._

"Saki, focus!" Lily called, pouting up at the teen. "We're gonna lose!"

"We're gonna lose anyway, Squirt!" she shot back. "Tae's got us all beat."

"You wanna come in last to _that guy?_ " Lily pointed to the person on Saki's other side, trying to keep up with Tae.

Saki's eyes narrowed in determination. "I don't come in last to nobody! Let's do this!" The two of them dove back into the plates, hoping to at least beat the living humans beside them.

Yugiri paused in front of a musician playing for passersby. They were carrying a strange instrument, but she was sure she'd seen it somewhere before. Sakura looked from her friend to the musician and started to explain. "That's an electric violin. The idea came from the electric guitar. It gives a more techno vibe to the music that comes from it."

"How innovative," Yugiri murmured, listening to the tunes. Slowly, her body began to sway and Sakura turned to her in confusion. Yugiri grabbed her hands and brought her into the dance as well. "It is such a beautiful melody. I never knew the instrument could become even more delightful."

Sakura stared up at Yugiri in wonder. This was the most relaxed she'd seen the older woman all day. Music really did have an effect on them all, it seemed. Deciding to go with it, Sakura allowed herself to fall into the dance as well, following Yugiri's lead.

Ai and Junko moved from musician to musician. Their hands linked together, causing Junko to blush a little. Ai didn't seem to mind, though, so maybe it was okay. As they neared an electric violinist, Junko spotted two familiar heads among the spectators.

"Look," she gasped, pointing to their friends.

Ai squinted in the crowd and her eyes widened. "Is that Sakura and Yugiri?" she exclaimed.

They shared a glance before heading closer to check. Indeed, that was their two friends swaying and dancing to the tunes coming from the violin. Every time the melody changed, so did their dance. It was clear Yugiri was leading, Sakura just following the older woman's lead, but the two of them looked so happy, just dancing together.

Junko glanced at Ai, wondering if they could dance that way, too. Her cheeks flushed further at the thought. What if Ai didn't want to, though? It would be completely understandable, of course. They weren't supposed to draw too much attention to themselves, so it would make sense not to go dance with their friends.

Ai caught Junko's gaze out of the corner of her eye. From the blush, she could tell her companion wanted to dance as well. Technically, it was against protocol to draw attention to themselves, but with Tae winning food contests and Sakura and Yugiri already doing it, there shouldn't have been any harm.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked Junko quietly.

The silver-haired woman squeaked slightly. "Um, I mean, I wouldn't mind. I-if you want to."

Ai held out her hand and Junko took it, flushing deeper as she was spun over to stand only a little away from where Yugiri and Sakura were dancing. Ai placed a hand on her hip and moved their bodies close.

"Is this okay?" the younger idol asked. "Do you need a little more space?"

"N-no," Junko murmured. "This is… nice."

Ai nodded and started them in a sway. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yugiri spinning Sakura and she nodded. The two of them fell into the rhythm as their groupmates had and, soon enough, were dancing along with the other two.

Sakura smiled over at them and Yugiri took the chance to spin her over to Ai. Ai, perfectly in tune with the beat, spotted the move and did the same with Junko. Sakura and Junko smiled over at their new partners and continued their dance. Even as the beat moved faster, they improvised some of their idol dance moves to keep up before spinning back to their original partners.

A crowd had gathered to watch the performance, a lot of people taking pictures. The violinist sent the two pairs a thumbs up between beats and they smiled to her, starting to show off a little more to keep the crowd entertained.

Sakura loved this. This was a different way of performing than their usual, but she still felt no less exhilarated. Even as Yugiri's body brushed and pressed against hers, Sakura couldn't find it in her to pull away. The excited smile on the courtesan's lips was nothing short of jubilant and her eyes held a deeper intensity than Sakura had ever seen from her.

Yugiri would swear she was alive again. The heat rushing through her, the eyes on her as she performed, and Sakura's body pressed close against hers all meshed together into the perfect environment for her. She was a performer, an entertainer, perhaps a little unorthodox compared to the others, but an entertainer all the same. This was where she belonged. No crowds, no strangers bumping her, and no strange customs and foreigners to confuse her. It was just her and Sakura and the music.

At last, the violinist's performance wound to a close and Yugiri took the chance, as did Ai. Both lifted their respective partners in a twirl and brought them back down in a dip. As the crowd erupted into applause, Junko and Ai remained as they were. Silvery-blue eyes stared into pink and the two of them swallowed thickly before straightening. Sakura and Yugiri remained in their pose, both of their hearts beating now, and skipping beats as well. Sakura gazed into Yugiri's bright red eyes, her unneeded breath catching in her throat. Yugiri brushed her fingers over the pinkette's cheek. This feeling in her chest had gotten worse, but it _wasn't nervousness._ However, this distance between Sakura and herself, she desperately wanted to close it.

"Nice moves, you four!"

The shout of their group leader snapped Yugiri out of her daze. She found Sakura's face only centimeters from hers and she hurriedly straightened up. Her hands remained on Sakura's hips as the two of them looked to Saki and Lily, both pulling a reluctant Tae behind them.

"That looked really fun!" Lily chirped, setting Tae on her feet and turning to the others.

"Yeah," Saki snickered. "You all were bomb. Better have saved some energy for tonight's performance, though. You know Shades'll have your asses if it's lackluster."

Ai intertwined her fingers with Junko's once more, the older idol blushing and avoiding Saki's gaze. "It's not like we really need to worry," Ai shrugged, speaking low and vaguely enough that no eavesdroppers would get the hint.

"Ai's right," Sakura laughed, wanting to avoid any kind of confrontation that Saki might start. "Besides, this just means we're nice and warmed up!"

"Great!" their leader shouted, pumping a fist. "Then let's go! It's almost five thirty."

As they all set off, Sakura felt a weight still on her hip and warmth on her opposite side. She looked up at Yugiri, but the taller girl didn't seem to notice anything off. They kept walking behind the others. Biting her lip, Sakura decided to just embrace it and leaned against Yugiri's side, snuggling against her. Because she was looking ahead, the second-in-command missed the flush that rose to Yugiri's cheeks at the action. They stayed that way all the way to the stage they would be performing on.

* * *

 ** _I told you to be ready for fluff and festivities. I totally think Yugiri would start dancing to a beat in public. She just seems the type to take the chance to be showy if she can. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!  
_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


	3. Yoiyama

_**Here we go again! This one has a little more emotion in it, but what can you expect? Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Awesome!" Saki shouted, falling back on her blanket as they returned to the room. "That performance was off the chain!"

"The crowd seemed to be having such a great time," Junko agreed.

"And we have just enough time left before the floats come out to fix our makeup!" Lily cheered.

Yugiri glanced up at this and she cocked her head. "The floats?"

"Yeah," Sakura explained. "The actual parade is tomorrow, but tonight, they're going to show the floats around the city for Yoiyama. They'll be lit up and everything."

"Sounds like fun," the redhead murmured.

Sakura watched her hands clench in her lap and reached over to grasp the trembling fists. Red eyes lifted to her blue and Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure more has stayed the same than you think."

Yugiri took a calming breath and nodded. "We will just have to see, won't we?"

With those words in mind, the group hurried to fix up their smudged or running makeup. Even though they didn't sweat, they wanted to be sure everything was okay. Once Saki gave them all the thumbs up, they all made their way out into the streets. Thankfully, people were spread through the streets, so their view wasn't too obstructed. Lily climbed onto Tae's shoulders to see better, while Saki perched herself on a trashcan nearby. Ai took Junko's hand as they gazed around at the lights and the silverette hesitantly laid her head on the younger woman's shoulder. Sakura kept close to Yugiri, ready to comfort the entertainer if things started to overwhelm her again.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. She turned to Yugiri with a wide grin. "I forgot to ask! When you were younger, which float was your favorite?"

Yugiri put a finger to her chin in thought and replied, "I believe it was called the kinjishi, or the Golden Lion. It was actually gifted before my birth, so I got to see it in every festival I went to."

Sakura giggled. "I like that one, too."

"And yours?" Yugiri prodded. "What was your favorite?"

"The Hiryu!" the pinkette chirped. "The flying dragon is totally the best float!"

"Is not!" Saki butt in. "Tai is totally the best!"

Ai gave a soft sigh. "How did I know yours would be the giant red snapper fish."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Saki demanded, glaring at the younger idol.

"Just that you're predictable," Ai responded, Junko giggling in amusement beside her.

Before Saki could retort, Lily gasped and pointed. "Look, here they come!"

The whole group turned as the first float started making its way through. They were being pulled in the order in which they were gifted, so everyone got the chance to see the older ones first. Yugiri's eyes widened at the sight of Aka-jishi, the red lion float. Sakura smiled up at her as the redhead leaned closer.

"I-it looks… just the same," Yugiri whispered.

The lights filled the air, showcasing the finer details of the floats, even in this dark. Lily's eyes stared up at each one in wonder, she and Tae completely silent in fascination. Junko felt a blush creep over her cheeks, seeing the way the lamps lit Ai's face differently. She moved closer, happy to be able to spend this amazing experience with someone. Saki cheered when Tai came by, her fists pumping excitedly in salute to the large red fish. Sakura waved to Hiryu as the flying dragon made its way passed.

She paused when she felt Yugiri stiffen beside her and she looked up in confusion. She found the redhead with her hands covering her mouth, tears shining in her wide eyes. Sakura followed her gaze and just made out Kinjishi coming forward after Hiryu. She couldn't imagine how happy Yugiri must be to see her favorite float still preserved and being paraded, even over one hundred twenty five years after her death.

Yugiri took in every detail, from the golden lacquer to the menacing grin on the lion's lips, all the way to its determined eyes. It was exactly the same. In perfect condition even now. Her heart pounded in her chest, seeing it pass by, the glow of the lights only adding to the majestic creature. It… it was the same.

Turning quickly, Yugiri swiftly made her way through the crowd and back to the hotel. She couldn't… her emotions were running so high. Is this what Saki had felt, seeing Drive-In Tori for the first time since her own death? This festival had been one of the highlights of Yugiri's past life and to know that all of it, every last thing, had stayed the same was just too much.

Sakura gasped, hurrying after the older woman. Saki, Ai, and Junko watched them go before sharing worried looks. "Do you think she's okay?" Junko asked, biting her lip.

"I think she will be," Ai murmured. "It must all be so overwhelming, knowing it's still the same."

"Yeah, but I didn't walk away after Tori," Saki pointed out.

"You were alive around thirty years ago," Ai reminded her. "But Yugiri was alive over _a hundred years_ ago. To find out that, though the world has changed so much, everything about this festival that she grew up with has stayed the same must have overwhelmed her quite a bit."

Saki hummed and looked back to the hotel entrance where Sakura was just disappearing. "Well, Egghead's got it covered, I'm sure. If anyone can make Big Sis feel better, it's definitely her. Let's enjoy the rest of the parade, kay?"

The other two agreed and turned back to enjoy the show. Meanwhile, back at the hotel room, Yugiri practically smashed her way in, covering her eyes as her shoulders shook minutely. Her emotions whirled around her chest and head, confusing and raw. She had expected some difference, but this was more than she could ever have asked for.

Warmth at her back made the courtesan look over her shoulder. Sakura's blue eyes stared back as she hugged the taller woman from behind. Slowly, Yugiri turned and Sakura pulled her down. Yugiri buried her face in Sakura's shoulder and allowed herself to cry, releasing all of her pent up emotion. Sakura let her, rubbing her back soothingly.

They stayed like that until Yugiri's tears finished. She straightened, sniffing slightly as she wiped her eyes. Some of her makeup came off, but it didn't matter since they weren't around any humans. Gently, Sakura sat them both down and brought Yugiri closer.

"I wanted to surprise you," she whispered, removing Yugiri's hair from her bun. "I thought that, if you got to see it for yourself, you would be really happy."

"I am," Yugiri breathed. She shook her head to push her hair back. "My heart has never felt lighter, in fact. I did not think I could feel so… _alive_ again." She grabbed Sakura's hands and pressed them against her chest earnestly. "Thank you so much for this. I am so unbelievably happy."

Sakura gave a soft laugh. "I'm glad." She pressed her forehead to Yugiri's. "I want this festival to be something you enjoy, to show you that not everything has to change."

Red eyes stared into intense blue and Yugiri felt that feeling again. The heaviness in her chest returned and she leaned closer. She knew what she wanted to do this time.

Sakura watched Yugiri come closer, but couldn't find it in herself to stop her. She didn't want to. In fact, she moved to meet the redhead in the middle.

There, in the middle of the dark room lit only by the lanterns from the street outside, Yugiri's lips met Sakura's in a sweet kiss. For the first time since returning from death, Yugiri felt her heart burst with joy, with relief, with emotion she thought she'd never get to feel again.

 _Love._

* * *

 ** _I can't even BEGIN to imagine how this must have felt to her, knowing that this festival was still going on, four hundred years after it first started._**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


	4. Otabisho Shinkou

_**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with another chapter for you. It's gonna be a little more focused on Junko and Ai. Hope you like it. And a Happy New Year to you too!**_

* * *

 ** _SLAM!_**

Six heads nearly popped off as their owners shot up in their blankets. Kotaro grinned around at all of his idols, strutting into the room. Most of them glared at him while the rest just yawned and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Good morning, ladies!" he called, shutting the door behind him so no passersby could peek in. "Hope you all slept well!"

"Would've slept better if you hadn't kicked in the damn door," Saki grumbled.

Kotaro ignored her and looked around at them all. His gaze fell on Sakura and Yugiri's clasped hands and he frowned slightly. The two of them were clearly still too groggy with sleep to really react at his gaze, but Junko and Ai also caught their hands. Junko's cheeks flushed slightly while Ai averted her gaze. It was none of their business.

The moment passed quickly, with only Saki, Lily, and Tae none the wiser. Kotaro made his way back to the door. "It's 8:30, everyone. Get up, get dressed, and makeup on! We've got a performance at nine before Otabisho Shinkou starts!" He slammed the barrier shut behind him once more.

"Otabisho Shinkou?" Junko yawned.

"That's the actual parade," Sakura explained, slipping her hand from Yugiri's and stretching. Neither of them commented on how cold their hands suddenly felt when she did. "When they take the floats all around the city during the day so children can see all of the ones they might have missed last night. More festivities and music, though everyone keeps quiet during the parade to hear the chanting, drums, and flutes."

Saki turned to Yugiri. "You gonna be alright today?"

The redhead blinked at her in mild surprise before smiling. "Yes, I think I'll be quite at ease today. If anything happens, Sakura will be with me."

A smug grin spread over Saki's lips as she looked to the pinkette, who was helping Lily wake up. "Yeah, I bet she will be."

"Don't get too over-occupied, though," Ai reminded them, making Sakura pause in confusion. "The last thing we need for our image is rumors flying about secret romances and such."

"I believe the same can be said for yourself and Junko then?" Yugiri pointed out, eyes flicking between Ai and the silverette trying to shrink back into her blanket.

Ai bit her lip. "I said _over-_ occupied. Don't, you know, do anything Saki _would_."

"Hey!" Saki huffed, crossing her arms petulantly.

"See? Exactly. Don't do anything she'd do." With that said, Ai stood and stretched, popping her loose joints.

The girls set about getting ready for the day, helping one another apply makeup. Yugiri tied Lily's hair up just the way she liked it and Sakura secured her bow in place. Once they were all ready, the group headed out for the stage. As they walked, Yugiri kept close to Sakura and Ai took Junko's hand. Fans from the previous night cheered as the group waited for their turn to take the stage.

Everyone moved into position when it was their turn. Ai glanced to Junko with a smile and the Showa idol returned it with a nod. At Ai's countdown, the music started and the group all moved into action. The sound of the crowd's cheering pierced the air and only added to the excitement before the parade. By the time their act was finished, all of Franchouchou had beaming grins on their faces.

"So, what should we do today?" Saki mused, looking to her friends for any suggestions.

"I think we should follow the parade!" Lily said. "I wanna watch the floats go all through the city." In a softer voice, she added, "And it's not like we get tired, so we'll be able to keep up no problem!"

"Any objections?" Saki turned to the others expectantly.

Ai shrugged. "We'll follow at a more leisurely pace. This is the closest we've gotten to a vacation in a while. We should all take the time to enjoy it."

"Ai is right," Yugiri piped up. Her hand hadn't left Sakura's since they stepped offstage. "We should take the time to enjoy the city." She smiled down at Lily. "Be careful near the floats. And make sure to have fun."

Lily grinned and tugged Tae along behind her. "Let's go get as close as we can so we can follow them all day, Tae!"

A groan of approval was her answer and Saki waved to the group as she followed after them. Ai and Junko turned to Sakura and Yugiri to find Sakura already leading the courtesan down the walkway. Yugiri listened attentively to every word as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, they certainly settled into this routine quickly," Ai muttered. She smiled and reached out for Junko's hand. "Ready?"

She gained a smile in response as Junko easily accepted her hand. "Let's go."

They set off at a leisurely pace through the streets, waiting eagerly for the parade to start. Junko had no doubt that Lily and Tae would happily be running alongside the floats. She hoped they didn't get hurt. Not that they could since they were dead, but if they got what one of the humans perceived to be an injury, it would be difficult to explain away the lack of bruising or bleeding.

Someone bumped Junko and she moved closer to Ai. "It's alright," Ai told her softly, keeping a firm, gentle grip on her hand. "I'm right here."

The words made warmth spread through Junko's cheeks and she smiled. "I know."

The crowds started to condense near the streets in preparation for the floats, so Ai guided them along the outskirts to avoid smudging their makeup. The last thing they needed was someone to see stitching or bandages and start asking questions. Junko shuddered at the thought of what might happen if people found out.

"Are you cold?" Ai asked.

"No, I'm fine," Junko reassured her quickly. "I was just thinking about what could happen if anyone found out…"

Ai blinked at her before understanding dawned on her. Because they all wore makeup, they knew how to touch each other in order not to smudge it. But passerby would only think it was an innocent little bump when it could actually be dangerous. Setting her jaw, Ai pulled Junko closer.

"No one is going to find out," she whispered. "I know we've never really been in a crowd this way before, but it's going to be okay so long as we're all careful. Everything has worked out thus far, hasn't it?"

"Y-yeah, but-." Junko stopped when she was pulled into a hug. "I-I thought we were supposed to avoid this?"

Ai ignored the question. "I won't let anything happen to you or Franchouchou. We look out for each other. We're a team, right?"

Junko took a deep breath. Ai was right. They couldn't control everything, but the least they could do was minimize the chances of exposure. Hugging the taller woman back, she whispered, "Right."

Ai gave her an encouraging squeeze before pulling back. "The parade should be starting soon. Don't wanna miss Lily and Tae running after it."

With a laugh between them, they set off once more for Karatsu Shrine. As they walked, they started to relax again. With the crowds off to the side, there were less people to bump into them, easing Junko's worries.

In the distance, the sound of drums could be heard. The floats were on their way. Ai stopped them in a place where they could easily watch them go by. Junko leaned against her side and Ai smiled, ready to really enjoy the parade.

As the floats came into view, Junko thought back to the previous night. The group had returned from the parade to find Sakura and Yugiri already dressed for bed. Their makeup had been removed and they were in their sleepwear. The group had been surprised to see Yugiri letting Sakura comb her hair, but none of them had made a comment, thinking it was just a comfort thing to help Yugiri calm down. However, when everyone had fully settled down for sleep, Junko had caught Yugiri reaching out to grasp Sakura's hand just before Saki cut the lights off.

A blush crept to the silverette's cheeks as she looked down at her own hand, grasped tenderly in Ai's. It always felt effortless, either her reaching out for Ai's hand and the younger girl taking it, or Ai gently taking her hand as they walked. Had it been like that for Sakura and Yugiri, too? Did they have the same feelings Junko and Ai were having? Were they just as nervous in the beginning? Or were they still in the beginning and Junko just couldn't tell? Since she had been in a relationship longer, would they come to her for advice? Tension roiled in her stomach at the thought. Would she be an adequate mentor?

"Hey," Ai said softly. Junko paused her train of thought and looked to her expectantly. "It's their relationship, okay? It won't be exactly the same as ours."

"Right," Junko agreed. She blinked when Ai moved in front of her.

"That doesn't matter, though," the blunette whispered, pink eyes staring into Junko's silvery blue. "Because what we have is special only to us."

Junko smiled. Ai always seemed able to read her mind and knew what to say to calm her nerves. If Sakura and Yugiri came to her for advice, she would try to help them as best she could, but just like what she and Ai had was special to them, what those two shared would be something only special for their relationship.

Ai watched Junko relax and moved back to her side. She wasn't entirely sure what Junko had been thinking about, but since she was also a little curious about Yugiri and Sakura, she had taken a guess. Watching the floats race by, she let herself enjoy just being out like this. She hadn't been joking when she said this was the closest they'd gotten to a vacation in a while. And even more than that, it was the first real date she and Junko were sharing outside of just taking walks along the beach together.

Looking to her girlfriend, Ai couldn't help the small grin that crept across her lips. When they'd first met, she never would've thought she and Junko would be friends, let alone dating. But here they were. Perhaps there really was some weight to what Sakura had said. If not for them being zombies, none of them would be able to spend time together like this.

 _I can't believe I might actually have something to thank that Shady moron for,_ Ai inwardly muttered wryly. _I'll never let him know, though…_

A loud growl made her head snap around and Junko stood straighter as well. Behind the last float, they could make out Tae and Lily, both racing to catch up. True to their word, neither of them looked the least bit tired. It was likely they would follow the parade all the way to the beach.

"I don't know where those two get their boundless energy," Ai laughed, following after their friends.

"You're tellin' me!" Saki shouted, racing past. It was clear she was trying to keep up with their maniac bandmates.

Junko giggled softly. "At least they're keeping Saki out of trouble."

"That's a job only those two could pull off," Ai agreed. "Wanna start heading toward the beach? By the time we get there, the floats will have already arrived. We'll be able to see them up close."

"Then let's go."

They took their time walking through the town. Neither had any particular reason to hurry, as it was still early. The sounds of the crowds faded into the background, leaving only the two of them walking toward the beach. Junko kept close to Ai as she stared around at all of the banners hanging in doorways. Children ran in every direction, chasing one another and wearing masks that resembled the hikiyama. Lions, samurai masks, and even a few Tai, ran about every which way, their laughter also fading into the sound of the crowd.

At last, they arrived at Nishi no Hama beach and just in time. A large crowd had already formed, ready to get pictures with the hikiyama. Junko and Ai glanced around for anyone familiar and spotted someone waving in their direction.

"Three!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could. "Four! Over here!"

Junko and Ai followed the sound of her voice to near the front of the crowd. Yugiri smiled to them and held out some water bottles. "Thank you," Junko said, taking one. It wasn't until the water touched her throat that she realized how parched she was.

"How long have you two been here?" Ai asked after downing half her own bottle.

"Since around ten," Sakura explained. "Best way to get ahead of most of the crowd."

"A sound strategy," Junko agreed.

Drums sounded nearby and the crowd parted as the hikiyama came racing through. Cheers went up as they all formed a wide circle. Sakura pulled Yugiri along excitedly so they could get pictures together. Junko was about to follow when she turned at a groan. Lily and Tae stood nearby. Both were panting heavily and Tae was supporting Lily. Behind them, Saki came trudging up and flopped facedown in the sand.

"You look like you had fun," Ai snickered.

Saki couldn't formulate a response and instead just flipped her the bird. Tae groaned and sank to the ground. Lily fell on top of her.

"Once we refuel, we'll be ready to finish," the former actor told their amused group members.

"Well, we'll be getting pictures in the meantime." Ai and Junko waved to their breathless friends and made their way toward the hikiyama. Thankfully, Yugiri and Sakura hadn't made it far.

"Mind if we join you?" Junko asked.

"Not at all," Yugiri said, nimbly swiping the camera from Sakura. "Would the two of you like to pose together?"

Ai looked to Junko and the silverette nodded. "Why don't we alternate?" Ai suggested. "And it couldn't hurt to throw in some group selfies."

"Sounds like a plan!" Sakura cheered, bouncing over to Yugiri's side as Ai and Junko posed in front of Ao-jishi.

For the rest of the break, they all took turns posing in front of the hikiyama, sometimes as a pairs, other times as a group. Junko noted how close Yugiri and Sakura were the whole time. It did not escape her notice that they took just as many pairing photos as group photos. She inwardly wished them good luck with their relationship. As zombies, finding that kind of romantic closeness would be difficult outside of their group, especially with the pure image of idols.

As the afternoon drew on, the hikiko started pulling the hikiyama once more. They needed to finish the parade, after all. Lily and Tae hopped up almost immediately, taking off after the last float. Saki groaned and threw a wave to her remaining friends before following suit.

The remaining four members of Franchouchou laughed at their leader's misfortune and Ai and Junko turned to Sakura and Yugiri. "So, what are you two doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Ai asked.

"I promised I'd take Yugiri around more of Karatsu," Sakura replied. "We've only seen a few spots where we performed, so this is a chance to show her some of the quieter areas."

"Make sure not to get lost," Junko told them. "And have fun."

They parted ways and Junko leaned her head against Ai's shoulder. "You know," Ai murmured, gently stroking her fingers through Junko's hair. "I think they'll be fine."

"I think so, too," Junko agreed. "How about we explore the city as well?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ai's hand slipped effortlessly into Junko's and the two of them made their way back toward the city.

* * *

 ** _And there ya go! I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter. Til then!_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


	5. Karatsu Shrine

_**Hey everybody! Got another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Come on, guys, ya don't wanna miss Machi Meguri, do ya?" Saki called, hurrying toward the shrine.

"Isn't it the same as the day before?" Junko inquired in confusion, watching the biker race off with Lily and Tae on her heels.

"Sort of," Sakura explained. "This time, it's from the shrine and a solid tour around town. No stopping at the beach. They're going everywhere and ending at the Exhibition Hall."

Ai snickered. "Which means those three won't have a break this time. I hope they're prepared."

Junko blinked at her three friends for a moment. "If that's the case, then is it okay if we skip watching to explore some more? We're out of the house so rarely, we don't actually see anything."

"I agree," Yugiri murmured. "I'm certain there's still so much I have yet to see in Karatsu alone. This world is large and new for the most part. And the floats are bound to cross our path at some point."

"Then why don't we all explore?" Ai suggested. "We can meet back up at the Exhibition Hall around five. The parade officially ends at five thirty, so it's likely the floats will be there around five."

"Sounds good to me," Sakura said. "We'll meet up with you guys later!"

As she tugged Yugiri away to find a map and explore places they hadn't gone yet, Ai and Junko could only laugh. "She's eager," Junko giggled, holding her hand out.

Ai took it with no problem and set off in the direction opposite their friends. "Yeah. I think she's falling into her role just fine. It's rare that Yugiri looks to one of us for help, even for things she doesn't understand. For her to be this vulnerable, Sakura's taking extra care with her."

"As expected. Sakura is the one that keeps us together most of the time." Junko laid her head on Ai's shoulder momentarily. "Do you think we can make it to the eastern part of the city before noon?"

"Of course," Ai said confidently. "It's not like we'll get tired. Let's go."

The day was spent in leisure. Ai and Junko explored East Karatsu, taking pictures whenever they could. Saki, Tae, and Lily did their best to keep up with the floats as they raced around town. Sakura and Yugiri strolled through the city, Sakura explaining to Yugiri any of the inventions the redhead had not experienced in her time. By four, the entire group could truthfully say that they'd seen most of Karatsu.

Sakura sat with Yugiri on a bench as they relaxed for a moment. Her hand hadn't left Yugiri's all day and Sakura couldn't say she minded. It was nice being able to do this with someone, especially since it was Yugiri.

Blue eyes looked to the older woman and Sakura found herself admiring Yugiri's composure, not for the first time. Even though it was clear this new world confused and frightened her, Yugiri hardly let her mask fall. Most of the time, the group had to read between the lines to know what she was feeling, using body language and the small cracks in her mask every once in a while. For Yugiri to feel vulnerable enough that her usual method of 'go with the flow' wasn't enough, and for her to look to Sakura for help made the pinkette's heart flutter. It was a sign that they had grown close enough that Yugiri felt her trustworthy.

Yugiri felt eyes on her and spotted Sakura watching her. It was likely to make sure she was still okay, but Yugiri didn't mind. Because she rarely asked questions, she knew the others tended to worry about her. This entire experience with Sakura made her wonder if, perhaps, it wouldn't be too bad to ask questions a little more often.

Glancing to the sky, Yugiri looked in the direction the parade had likely gone in. They needed to meet with the others soon. Turning to the woman beside her, she smiled.

"Shall we head to the Exhibition Hall?" Yugiri suggested. "The parade will be nearing its end by the time we get there and the others should be waiting."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sakura agreed, tightening her grip on Yugiri's hand.

As they made their way toward the Exhibition Hall, Yugiri wondered if she should take the time to visit the shrine. She may not have been in Shimabara, but she still longed for the chance to pray, even once. Unfortunately, Kotaro refused to let them out unless it was for idol business, so Yugiri was stuck only catching glimpses of the shrine whenever they passed.

Looking down at her hand, the courtesan gave a soft sigh. _I don't even know if I could enter the gate as I am now. An undead… how would the gods feel about a zombie visiting them?_

"Yugiri?"

The woman in question looked down into searching blue eyes. "Is everything okay?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, everything is fine," Yugiri replied with a smile. "Just thinking, I suppose."

Sakura watched her friend for a few moments before smiling. "Okay then. Do you want to get more pictures at the Exhibition Hall? Saki, Lily, and Tae will be able to join in this time."

"That sounds lovely."

With that thought in mind, the pair made their way on the outskirts of the crowd. Sakura kept herself between Yugiri and the people following the path, not wanting her band mate to be overwhelmed again. They made it to the Exhibition Hall around five fifteen. The Hikiyama had already been brought into place and people were clamoring for pictures.

"One! Five! Over here!" someone shouted. Sakura and Yugiri looked around and spotted Saki waving them over to the rest of the group.

"Hey, guys," Sakura chirped, leading Yugiri through the people.

"Took ya long enough to get here, Egghead," Saki grinned. "We wanna get some pictures before Shades tries forcing us back to the hotel room."

Ai sniffed and crossed her arms. "I'd like to see him try. I doubt he can take all of us on."

"While that may be true, I don't want any conflict," Junko told her with a playful smile. "Though, it would still be best for us to wait for the crowd to die down a little."

"Yeah," Lily agreed from atop Tae's shoulders. "Don't wanna get exposed in this crowd. Let's hang back."

The group hung on the sidelines as they waited for the crowd to thin. Saki and Tae kept Lily occupied so she wasn't bored, while Ai and Junko chatted about nothing in particular to pass the time. Sakura and Yugiri were both content with companionable silence and people watching.

Yugiri stared at the crowd as she waited with her group. There were so many people here, just to see the Hikiyama. She still couldn't believe how much the festival had grown since she was alive. It allowed her a bit of peace of mind to know that something she enjoyed would be something many children also grew up with. It truly was a magical experience.

Her gaze turned to her bandmates, watching Tae give Lily a piggyback ride with Saki's supervision. They were all having fun, smiles lighting their faces. She loved that look, the view of someone having fun. She always longed to bring about that kind of happiness for people. It was nice to see her friends enjoying themselves.

"Looks like there's space opening up," Ai called to them, pointing to where the crowd was thinnest. "Wanna grab some pictures?"

"You bet!" Sakura grinned, ready to make as many memories with her friends as possible.

As they all moved toward Tamatori-jishi, Yugiri looked off in the direction Karatsu Shrine would be. She really did want to visit, but if the crowd was this big for the Exhibition Hall, who knew how big it would be for the shrine. Her eyes flicked to her hands once more. Besides… she might not be able to enter as she was now…

"Come on, Yugiri," Sakura laughed, tugging her hand. "The others are gonna start without us if we don't hurry!"

"That would certainly be a tragedy," Yugiri chuckled, shaking off her momentary hesitation. Deciding to leave her thoughts for another time, Yugiri followed Sakura to where Lily was doing a cute pose with Junko.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The group enjoyed whatever remaining food they could and took a stroll around the area near the hotel to relax. Once they made it back to the hotel, everyone got ready for bed as usual. They would have to be up early the following day to head back home, but this had been a great vacation as far as any of them were concerned.

As snores filled the air, one set of eyes gazed calmly up at the ceiling. Ears honed from years of training caught each distinctive breathing pattern, determining each member asleep. Good, this would be much harder if they tried to stop her. She doubted any of them had it in them to do so, apart from perhaps Saki, but she didn't want the challenge, regardless.

Gently, Yugiri sat up and tied her hair in a buntail at the back of her head. She needed as little wind resistance as possible. Grabbing her shoes, Yugiri slipped from their room and breathed a soft sigh of relief. There was no one around, so she was safe for the time being. Thankful for the cover of darkness, the redhead made her way out into the streets, slipping her boots on when she cleared the hotel.

"Yugiri?" a voice whispered behind her.

Yugiri spun around to find Sakura, also with her shoes on, following after her hesitantly. "Sakura? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sakura told her with a small laugh. "You know we shouldn't be out without our makeup on."

"I am aware," Yugiri replied. "However... I wanted to visit the shrine."

Sakura cocked her head as Yugiri started walking. Knowing better than to try stopping her, Sakura merely walked alongside her. "Why didn't you ask to go during the day?" she inquired. "I would've been happy to stop by there for a few minutes if you wanted."

"There would likely have been a crowd," Yugiri whispered. "And... I do not feel comfortable going to any shrine in makeup, especially when not performing."

 _Ah,_ Sakura thought. _That's why she's out at night._

The pair walked in companionable silence until they finally reached Karatsu Shrine. Sakura paused when she felt Yugiri jolt to a stop beside her. Looking to the courtesan in confusion, Sakura found her staring almost fearfully up at the gate leading into the shrine.

Reaching out, Sakura grasped Yugiri's hand, prompting the taller woman to glance at her. "It's gonna be okay," Sakura told her. "I'm right here with you, just like I said I'd be."

Yugiri nodded and tightened her grip on Sakura's hand. Together, they slowly stepped through the gate and walked toward the inner shrine. Once they neared, Yugiri dropped Sakura's hand and knelt before the altar, careful not to draw too close. Usually, people stood, but Yugiri didn't feel herself worthy at present.

She reached up and removed her ribbon, allowing her hair to fall loose. Within a shrine was the only time she could truly feel like herself, she could express all she was without judgement. In doing so, she presented herself to the gods in a visage she could be proud of. Bowing her head, Yugiri pressed her hands together to pray.

Sakura almost wished she'd stayed in the hotel room. The charged energy in the air clearly indicated that this was something important to Yugiri, and Sakura didn't want to intrude. Unfortunately, she had come this far and she didn't want to leave Yugiri out all on her own. She'd said she'd be there if her friend needed her.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette started at the sound of her name. "Uh, yeah?"

Yugiri didn't raise her head. "Do you think it unfair, that we now live while those we cared for are not?"

"U-um…" Sakura wasn't sure how to respond, chiefly because, for a majority of the group, their loved ones were likely just fine. Ai's friends may have left Iron Frill, but Sakura doubted they were dead. Saki's old friend and Lily's father were also both alive and perfectly fine. Some of Junko's friends may be much older now, but unlikely to have passed just yet. Really, the only ones who likely lost family members were Tae and Yugiri.

"Right," Yugiri sighed, lifting her head. "I suppose that is a difficult question to answer. My apologies."

She slowly stood and brushed her robe off, easily securing her hair once more. "I just can't help wondering if any of those I knew… were happy in their last moments."

"You said you hadn't had a communal experience like our foot bath in Oreshino," Sakura said quietly. "Did you… have friends?"

"I don't think I could call them friends, so much as coworkers and patrons," Yugiri replied. "The fierce protectiveness Saki has for her friend's daughter, the clear bond between Lily and her father, even the large crush you had on Ai in the beginning, I never knew any of that."

Sakura blushed at the mention of her crush. She had put a lot of faith in Ai, but it was mostly well-deserved. Shaking her head, Sakura got back on track. "So then, Franchouchou is like… your first real family, huh?"

Yugiri didn't answer, looking up at the shrine. "Yes," she said at last. "I suppose it really is."

Without another word, she turned for the gate once more. Sakura followed quietly, not wanting to disturb Yugiri's thoughts. That must have been a pretty intense experience. Sakura couldn't even imagine what was going through Yugiri's mind now.

As they neared the hotel, Yugiri reached out a hand and stopped Sakura. "Thank you for coming with me, Sakura," she said softly. "I appreciate it more than you know."

Sakura smiled and took Yugiri's hands in her own. "I said I would be here with you, didn't I? That means even through this."

Yugiri made to respond, but before she could, an officer spotted them and began making his way over. Recognizing the situation and not wanting to have to explain to Yugiri what a gun was, Sakura hurriedly tugged her friend the last little distance to the hotel and darted inside. Thankfully, it didn't seem that the officer caught a good look at them, so they were safe. The pair ducked through the shadows until they arrived in front of their hotel room. Sakura leaned against their room door while Yugiri leaned on the wall opposite.

"My, you are strong when you're frightened," Yugiri laughed.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, well, I know what it's like being attacked by one of those guys. Don't wanna give'em a reason to do it again."

Yugiri merely hummed in response, strolling forward. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the shorter woman's cheek. "My hero," she whispered. While Sakura's cheeks darkened to the same pink as her hair, Yugiri moved passed her and into the room. Slowly, Sakura followed, still in a daze.

They slipped into the blankets and Yugiri reached out for Sakura's hand. The pinkette gladly gave it to her and Yugiri squeezed it in comfort. As Yugiri drifted off to sleep, Sakura watched her with a content smile. She couldn't wait to head back to the manor tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _And there ya go! We've got one more chapter after this one, so I hope you'll stick around!_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


	6. No Mistakes

**_And here's the last chapter! Thank you so much for joining me on this ride, alligators. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kotaro had the van ready bright and early the next morning. Likely, it was because he didn't want to waste makeup when they were already heading home. The group yawned as they all piled in. Lily and Tae leaned against one another as they drifted back to sleep. Junko, of course, was energetic as ever, keeping a slightly groggy Ai company. Saki stared blankly out the window, her mind not completely awake yet. While Sakura snoozed gently, Yugiri stared out the window, thinking hard.

This had been some of the most fun she'd had since reawakening, barring actual performances. She had gotten to spend time with the others in a way that didn't involve them hiding themselves and being locked away in the house. She could smile, and laugh, and take pictures with them. She could hold hands and banter. She had never gotten any of that in her previous life, outside of when it was necessary while interacting with a client.

Looking to all of the others, Yugiri felt her heart flutter and Sakura's words from the previous night came back to her. _"_ _So then, Franchouchou is like your first real family, huh?"_ At the time, Yugiri had been somewhat nonchalant in her answer, but it was true. She had experienced more with these girls than she had when she was alive. A hum beside her made her smile. Sakura cuddled closer to her, still snoozing away. It was thanks to Sakura that she was experiencing all of these different emotions now. Once they returned to the house, Yugiri wondered if Sakura would be willing to continue what they started the first night of the festival.

The group enjoyed the ride home in relative silence, since most of the band was asleep. Junko and Ai also took catnaps to replenish the sleep they lost from being woken up so early. Even though they were dead, they really did still enjoy the sleep.

As they pulled up to the house, everyone awoke and stretched. Saki was first out, with Tae right behind her carrying Lily. Ai and Junko stepped from the van, chatting about the week's schedule ahead of them. Yugiri looked down to find Sakura still snoozing away beside her. As Kotaro made to shout at her, the courtesan silenced him with a stern glare before lifting the pink-haired woman into her arms and carrying her into the house. Kotaro didn't bother shutting the van door as he made to park. He'd do it once he got out.

Yugiri removed Sakura's shoes at the entrance and easily slid out of her boots. Making her way to the room, she laid Sakura on the couch since their blankets hadn't been laid out yet. Settling on the floor beside her, Yugiri leaned back against the couch and watched the others go about their business. Saki, Lily, and Tae were recounting their favorite parts, with Saki throwing in little jabs at Lily for fun. Ai and Junko were most likely at the dance studio going over some of the moves. Yugiri enjoyed their dedication to their craft, something she could certainly empathize with.

Sakura stirred as Saki and Lily's banter reached her. She was no longer shaking, so the car must have stopped moving. Opening her eyes and stretching, Sakura glanced around. "Huh? How did I get inside?"

"You were still asleep when we arrived," Yugiri told her. "So, I simply carried you inside. I would say it's better than what would alternatively happened."

"Kotaro?" Sakura asked flatly.

"Kotaro," Yugiri affirmed.

Sakura laughed and sat up fully. "Well, thanks for not letting him wake me up."

"It was my pleasure," the redhead replied, turning back to watching the others.

Sakura blinked down at her and bit her lip. Now that they were back home, the magic of the festival was starting to fade, and in its place came anxiety. A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks as she remembered what she and Yugiri had done the first night of the festival. She didn't want to give that up, but it was likely Yugiri only did it because her emotions were running high. They hadn't shared a kiss since, so…

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired woman started and looked down. "Yes?"

"Do you mind taking a walk with me? I'd like some fresh air, but I don't want to give up the company."

"Of course," Sakura responded, standing and following her friend from the room. Saki watched them go and smirked. _Go get'er, Sakura._

Sakura and Yugiri stepped out into the backyard and started for the beach. They would need to keep close to the treeline, of course, but that was beneficial in this situation. They walked in silence for a little while, letting the sound of the waves soothe them.

At last, Yugiri took a breath. "Sakura, about the first night of the festival-."

"Uh, look, maybe we should forget about it?" Sakura blurted nervously.

Yugiri stopped. "Forget about it?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura mumbled. "I mean, it's okay if you don't have those feelings anymore. It was probably a spur of the moment thing for you, so I understand…"

"It was in no way just a spur of the moment thing," the courtesan corrected her calmly. Sakura gazed up at her in surprise and Yugiri's eyes did not waver. "I had been having those feelings all day, Sakura. If I am being honest, I had them before it was announced we were even attending the festival."

"You were?" Sakura couldn't keep the grin from spreading over her face. "I'm so glad! I thought it was just me!"

Yugiri laughed and they continued walking. "No. I always noticed the way you put your faith in us as a team. Your openness and optimism was a bit confusing at first, but over time, I grew fond of it. You were doing your best to make a ridiculous situation bearable, something I can't say the same for our leader and two more experienced members."

Sakura shrugged. "They were doing their best. And you were really helpful, too, you know. It's clear you want us to stick together just as much as I do, and the way you watch over us is really comforting when Kotaro's so… bad at it."

"Then, perhaps, what happened the first night was no mistake?" Yugiri teased as they rounded back into the backyard of the house.

"W-well," Sakura said with a blush. "Even if it was, I wouldn't mind repeating it with you…"

A finger under her chin turned Sakura's gaze up and she found intense red eyes staring back at her. Leaning closer, Yugiri whispered, "I look forward to it."

Sakura's lips curled into a smirk and she asked, "Why not repeat it right now?"

"I wouldn't be opposed."

Ai and Junko stepped from the dance studio, stretching and popping their joints. They paused when they found Yugiri and Sakura standing in the backyard together. As the two watched, Sakura leaned up to place a gentle kiss to Yugiri's lips. Ai threw an arm around Junko's shoulders as they continued their way into the house.

"I think they'll be just fine," she whispered.

* * *

 ** _And there ya have it, alligators! Hope you enjoyed this fic and I look forward to seeing you for the next one!_**

 ** _Remember, updates and sneak peeks are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I recently opened commissions!_**


End file.
